Olivia
by Acokanthera
Summary: Post saison 2. Attention SPOILER. Olivia est de retour et affronte Peter.
1. Chapter 1

_Ca y est, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à critiquer, histoire que je ne renouvèle pas les mêmes erreurs une prochaine fois._  
_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

« Salut Dunham ! C'est bien que tu aies pu venir. »

Peter s'approcha délicatement de sa collègue, et s'autorisa à déposer un baiser affectueux sur son front. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais il sentit, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle s'était raidie lorsque les lèvres avaient touché sa peau. Elle fuyait depuis son retour tout contact et particulièrement les contacts physiques. Tout lui comptait. Même une poignée de mains. Comme si sa peau la brûlait dès qu'elle rentrait en contact avec l'épiderme d'une autre personne.  
Peter fronça les sourcils.

_Que s'est-il passé là-bas Oliva ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

« Tu arrives à temps ! C'est la pause collation chez les Fringiens. »

Le ton se voulait plaisantin. Mais aucune réaction ne filtrait derrière le masque impassible de l'agent Dunham. Peter prit une inspiration un peu plus marquée pour se donner le courage de continuer :  
« Astrid nous a apparemment concocté une nouvelle recette. J'en sais pas plus, tu vas découvrir en même temps que moi ! … Sois rassurée : elle a passé le nombre d'heures réglementaires derrière les fourneaux. Plus sérieuse qu'un pilote de chasse ! »

Peter scrutait les yeux d'Oliva en quête d'une infime réaction. Il espérait y percevoir un semblant de sourire qui les illuminerait comme avant. Mais rien. Une pointe d'irritation semblait même y apparaître. Peter attendit, n'osant pas reprendre la conversation pour le moment. Une douce odeur de pâtisserie parvint jusqu'à eux. Astrid n'avait pas arrêté de cuisiner depuis la disparition de Peter évacuant ainsi stress et angoisse, mais elle avait quand même continué lorsque le jeune Bishop était revenu. Pendant tout le temps où le double d'Olivia était là, la jeune agent avait passé une bonne partie de son temps libre dans la cuisine. Comme si l'agent Farnsworth s'était doutée inconsciemment de quelque chose. C'était étonnant de voir l'empathie que cette jeune femme possédait. Elle n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur le double d'Olivia et avait même mis de la distance sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Alors que Peter n'avait rien vu… Du moins au début…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses plus tôt ! Il refusait d'y songer, tout cela était trop douloureux à évoquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas la douleur qu'il cherchait à fuir mais plus l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qu'il s'était produit et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la jeune femme maintenant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda l'agent Dunham qui s'était résolue à s'assoir, le visage toujours fermé. Elle paraissait constamment tendue, prête à bondir, à agir.  
Il ne s'avait pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, lorsqu'une personne frappa à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » lança-t-il d'un ton soulagé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Sans détourner la tête, Olivia suivit la scène du coin de l'œil.

« Olivia ! Voici Estelle, une vieille amie.  
- Vieille amie ? Je préfère une connaissance de longue date. Je crois que les hommes ne saisissent pas la différence.  
- OK », avoua Peter.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il reprit les présentations :  
« Estelle, une amie de longue date.  
- Donc, vous êtes Olivia Dunham ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Olivia fit un petit signe de tête. Peter invita Estelle à s'assoir et lui offrit un café.

« Tu as bonne mine, Peter. Après tout ce que tu as traversé dernièrement, je te trouve en forme. Vous ne trouvez pas Olivia ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité, comme sur une autre planète.

« Je parie que tu dors mieux. »

Peter dissimula une grimace. Ses nuits n'étaient la plupart du temps qu'une succession de cauchemars, ce n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué. A chacun de ces moments, ses pensées allaient vers Olivia et tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Mais il n'en parlait jamais. De toute façon, à qui en aurait-il parlé ? Son père ?

« Tu as su parler aux bonnes personnes, continua Estelle. C'est sûrement ça. Ca aide de faire sortir les idées noires… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, surprise par la réaction d'Olivia. Celle-ci se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la chaise, et attrapa son manteau. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Peter lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Il la questionna du regard.

« Tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? » lança la jeune femme amèrement, se sentant prise au piège.

Il secoua la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.

« C'est une psy !, fulmina Olivia.  
- Elle n'est pas vraiment psy, justifia le jeune homme. Elle aide…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, _Peter_. En tout cas pas de cette aide-là.  
- Olivia, cette femme a obtenu de très bons résultats avec des soldats de la guerre d'Irak et avec …  
- La guerre en Irak ? interrompit Olivia en montant le ton… Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Peter.  
- Justement, j'aimerais comprendre… _Nous_ aimerions tous comprendre… Tu te rends compte que c'est la plus longue conversation que nous ayons eu depuis ton retour ? »

Olivia le dévisagea quelques instants. Peter avait touché un point sensible. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle cédait légèrement, elle reprit d'un ton neutre :

« Il faut que je rentre. Je suis fatiguée. »

Elle sortit. Peter soupira, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Astrid. Il secoua la tête en signe de défaite.


	2. Chapter 2

Des semaines, voire des mois se passèrent suite à cette conversation. Olivia ne savait plus trop, n'avait plus la notion du temps. Les enquêtes s'enchaînaient. L'ambiance se dégradait petit à petit. Seul le minimum était dit. Et malgré tout, l'efficacité de la Division Fringe n'était pas remise en cause. C'était ce qui permettait à Dunham de ne pas avoir à subir d'arrêt maladie forcé ou de séances chez le psy. Elle avait toujours sous le coude l'excuse des excellents résultats à fournir à Broyles. De plus, le nombre d'enquêtes grandissait de façon exponentielle, ne laissant aucun répit à l'équipe. Une absence aurait été préjudiciable à l'avancée des dossiers ce qui allait en faveur d'Olivia. Le rythme soutenu du travail l'empêchait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'autre monde et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle s'était jurée que personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, et ne prétendrait oser comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle s'était débrouillée seule lors de la « trahison » de John, lors de sa mort, et même face à Walter-égo. Et ce serait pareil maintenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur aide et encore moi de leur pitié.

Le coup de fil quelques minutes plus tôt de Broyles lui avait redonné un semblant de sourire. Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait peut-être voir le bout du tunnel bientôt. Mais elle devait avoir plus de renseignements et cela signifiait qu'elle devait voir le jeune Bishop, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle enfila un manteau et sortit dans la nuit sans nuage. Elle était si déterminée qu'elle ne sentit pas le froid qui l'enveloppait.

Elle resta devant la porte de la maison, n'osant pas frapper. Elle se sentait faible d'un coup de ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter Peter… Pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à le regarder en face ! Après tout, ce n'était pas à elle de se sentir coupable, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait abandonnée ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

C'était avec le cœur rempli de rancœur et de rage qu'elle frappa fortement à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvrit.

« Olivia ? Tu ne dors donc jamais ? grogna Peter, encore endormi.

Lorsqu'il s'habitua à la pénombre, il dévisagea la jeune femme devant lui. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcouru le dos lorsqu'il découvrit le ressentiment qui transparaissait à travers le regard d'Olivia. Elle était méconnaissable, fatiguée, à bout de nerf.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- On a une piste pour _elle_, grimaça Olivia en évoquant son double. Tu la connais mieux que quiconque. Je veux que tu me dises tout sur elle. Je veux que tu évoques le moindre détail.  
- Non.  
- Pardon ?, répliqua Olivia amèrement.  
- Non.  
- Comment ça « non » ?  
- Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir… Mais pas avant que tu m'aies parlé… »

Olivia sembla légèrement décontenancée par l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Peter se faisait le plus doux possible, le plus diplomate. Elle se mura une nouvelle fois dans un mutisme inquiétant.

« Olivia, je t'en prie. », supplia le jeune homme.

La jeune femme baissa le regard et sembla scruter ses chaussures. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'osèrent briser le silence. Olivia toujours dans l'encablure de la porte, le froid faisant frissonner Peter. Mais lorsqu'Olivia leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Peter, c'était de la haine que le jeune homme put y lire.

« Alors c'est tout ? s'emporta Dunham. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me tanner pour que j'accepte ton aide et maintenant que je viens te la demander, tu la refuses ?  
- Olivia…  
- Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose ! Et tu n'es même pas capable de me la fournir ?  
- Tu ne vas pas bien Olivia, tu as sérieusement besoin d'aide. Broyles ne peut peut-être pas t'obliger à parler, mais je ne serai pas un ami, si je n'essayais pas.  
- Un ami ? répliqua-t-elle avec dégoût. Tu te prétends un ami ? Alors donne-moi ce que je veux ! »

Il secoua la tête, campé sur ses positions. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait choisir : partir sans avoir les renseignements qu'elle désirait ou rester jusqu'à ce qu'il changa d'avis. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête longtemps. Mais aucun signe de ce qu'elle comptait faire ne transparaissait : elle se tenait immobile devant lui. Elle émit un petit rire moqueur, secoua la tête avec une moue de répugnance. Elle ne se contint plus longtemps et lui envoya un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire. Le coup et la surprise déstabilisèrent Peter ce qui permit à Olivia de rentrer dans le vestibule. Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa tout en se frottant où le coup était tombé. C'est dingue la force que pouvait avoir cette femme toute mince.

« c'est bon, tu t'es défoulée ? Ça va mieux ?  
- Non ! »

Elle se rapprocha de Peter, il sentit qu'elle était prête à en venir de nouveau aux mains. Alors qu'elle commençait à le frapper au torse, il lui attrapa les mains pour la bloquer. Etonnamment, elle ne se débattit que faiblement.

« Olivia je t'en prie, parle-moi »

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il finit par arriver à la contenir un peu plus, elle ne se débattait plus désormais, et doucement, alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras, il ajouta :

« Parle-moi. »

En guise de réponse, elle plaça son visage contre le torse de Peter, resserrant l'étreinte. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, elle avait froid. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les cheveux en bataille, elle paraissait si vulnérable d'un coup. Peter accusa le coup, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. C'était presque inquiétant de la voir si vulnérable alors qu'elle était si forte d'habitude.  
Olivia décripta le regard du jeune homme, elle n'y lut aucune pitié mais de l'apaisement et une demande de confiance. Elle ressentit un soulagement lui retirant un poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Les mains posées sur ses joues lui conféraient une chaleur réconfortante.

« Je n'ai plus confiance en personne. Plus rien ne me touche. Le sommeil ne me repose plus. La nourriture n'a plus aucun goût. J'ai peur du moindre bruit, du moindre contact. »

Un sanglot étrangla sa voix, mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant :

« Comment as-tu pu te laisser berner par elle ? Comment as-tu pu lui donner ta confiance ? Ton amitié ? »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et après une légère hésitation, elle ajouta dans un souffle :

« Ton amour ? »

Pendant son monologue, les larmes avaient coulé en silence et ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Olivia recommença à parler et Peter n'osa pas l'interrompre de peur qu'elle ne se referma une nouvelle fois sur elle-même. Elle parla une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Peter qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la berça doucement.

Ce soir avait été déterminant. Tout avait changé. Demain leur relation serait encore plus renforcée. Demain allait commencer une course-poursuite qui durerait sûrement longtemps.


End file.
